Burning with U
Burning with U , is a Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ image song performed by the idol unit, X.I.P. (Kyoya Date, Kento Fuwa, and Toru Kanzaki who are voiced by Kohsuke Toriumi, Satoshi Hino, and Takuya Eguchi) This song has Toru as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Yuhki Shirai (Snow White Music Inc.) :Composition: R・O・N Lyrics Kanji= :2秒見つめるだけ 言葉なんかいらない :口を塞ぐ 熱いキスで お前を焦がすぜ! :Why? 何で震えてるんだ? :Why? 瞳が濡れてるんだ? :そういうのキライじゃないさ :想像して赤く染まった :愛くるしい顔もキレイだ :なぁ もっと見せてくれ (隠さなくていいんだ) :恥ずかしそうに 俯くお前 今夢の中へ (Midnight with you) :俺に触れるなら ヤケド覚悟しな :もう他に 誰も愛せないさ :燃えて燃え尽きて ハイになるほどに :何度も キツク抱きしめよう :Burning in my eyes :Burning in my arms :Burning in my heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Burning with U love :Burning with U hug :Burning with U heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Try! ダメ元でさぁ来いよ :Try! ほら飛び込んで来いよ :もっと燃えさせてやるさ :猛獣にはなれなくたって :もう十分イケてるようだ :なぁ 何を感じる? (我慢しないでいいんだ) :生まれたままの 姿で踊れ お前のリズムで (Midnight with me) :憧れた恋も 心焦がされて :もう二度と 離れられないさ :燃えて燃え尽きる 覚悟キメたなら :今夜は 大胆になろうぜ :素直になればいいのさ 教えてやろう :胸に魔性抱いてる それがお前さ 分かってるだろ? :俺に触れるなら ヤケド覚悟しな :もう他に 誰も愛せないさ :燃えて燃え尽きて ハイになるほどに :何度も キツク抱きしめよう :Burning in my eyes :Burning in my arms :Burning in my heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Burning with U love :Burning with U hug :Burning with U heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :2秒見つめるだけ 言葉なんかいらない :口を塞ぐ 熱いキスで お前を焦がすぜ! |-|Romaji= :ni byou mitsumeru dake kotoba nanka iranai :kuchi wo fusagu atsui kisu de omae wo kogasu ze! :Why? nande furue terunda? :Why? hitomi ga nure terunda? :sou iu no kirai janai sa :Souzoushite akaku somatta :aikurushii kao mo kirei da :naa motto misete kure (kakusanakute iinda) :hazukashisou ni utsumuku omae ima yumenonaka e (Midnight with you) :ore ni furerunara yakedo kakugoshina :mou hoka ni dare mo aisenai sa :moete moetsukite hai ni naru hodo ni :nando mo kitsuku dakishimeyou :Burning in my eyes :Burning in my arms :Burning in my heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Burning with U love :Burning with U hug :Burning with U heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Try! damemoto de saa koi yo :Try! hora tobikonde koi yo :motto moesasete yaru sa :moujuu ni wa narenakutatte :mou juppun iketeru you da :naa nani wo kanjiru? (gamanshinaide iinda) :umaretamama no sugata de odore omae no rizumu de (Midnight with me) :akogareta koi mo kokoro kogasarete :mou nido to hanarerarenai sa :moete moetsukiru kakugo kimetanara :konya wa daitan ni narou ze :sunao ni nareba ii no sa oshiete yarou :mune ni mashou dai teru sore ga omae sa wakatterudaro? :ore ni furerunara yakedo kakugoshina :mou hoka ni dare mo aisenai sa :moete moetsukite hai ni naru hodo ni :nando mo kitsuku dakishimeyou :Burning in my eyes :Burning in my arms :Burning in my heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Burning with U love :Burning with U hug :Burning with U heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :ni byou mitsumeru dake kotoba nanka iranai :kuchi wo fusagu atsui kisu de omae wo kogasu ze! |-|English Translation= :Just only 2 seconds look at me. No words are needed. :I'm burning you with a hot kiss sealing on your lips :Why? Why are you trembling? :Why? Why are your eyes getting wet? :I don't hate that though. :Fantasizing has made you blush :Your lovely face looks cute :Hey, show me more. (You don't have to hide it) :You are turning your gaze downward with the embarrassment, into the dream now (Midnight with you) :If you feel me, be prepared to get burnt :You won't be able to love anyone anymore :Burning till you've burnt out. Turning to a higher step :Countless times, I'm gonna hold you tight :Burning in my eyes :Burning in my arms :Burning in my heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Burning with U love :Burning with U hug :Burning with U heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Try! There is nothing to lose. Come :Try! There, throw yourself in. :I'm gonna make you burn more :Even if you don't turn into a beast, :It seems like you are attractive enough :Hey, how do you feel? (You don't need to hold it) :Dance in your birthday suit with your rhythm (Midnight with me) :Longing for love, your heart gets burnt :I'm not gonna let you get away anymore :Burning till you've burnt out, once you're prepared :Tonight, let's become bold :You'd better be honest. I'll tell you that :In your heart, you're holding the devilishness. You got it, right? :If you feel me, be prepared to get burnt :You won't be able to love anyone anymore :Burning till you've burnt out. Turning to a higher step :Countless times, I'm gonna hold you tight :Burning in my eyes :Burning in my arms :Burning in my heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Burning with U love :Burning with U hug :Burning with U heart Ha Ha Ha Ha :Just only 2 seconds look at me. No words are needed. :I'm burning you with a hot kiss sealing on your lips External Links *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/tokires/alternative-xip.htm Alternative! listing], [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/tokires/trickster.htm TRICK★STER listing], [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/tokires/prs_x.htm Prince Rep. Selection listing] Category:Songs